


I'm Going All The Way

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Bad Parent Mary Winchester, Banned Together Bingo, Biphobia, But Shockingly Not Done With His Brother, But only a tiny bit, Cas and Dean are good together, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Wants Dean Winchester to be Happy, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mentioned Asexual Cas, Neither Sam Or Dean Like Their Parents, Sam Thinks They Are Cute, Sam Winchester is So Done, Scheming, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, That's why I didn't properly tag it, excessive kissing, mentioned Sam/Jess, no beta we die like however we want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Too Much Kissing.*~*“Missed you two,” Sam replied, turning to hug Cas. “How was the drive? How’ve mom and dad been so far?”“Drive was good,” Dean said, “mom and dad have been how they always are, but this year we have an ace up our sleeves.”“Yes, Cas,” Sam laughed, “You always have him, though it’s a bit rude to keep him in your sleeve.”Cas rolled his eyes but was grinning, so clearly he thought that Sam was at least slightly clever. “We have a plan,” he clarified, “though it does include me so maybe Dean’s analogy worked.”
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	I'm Going All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you so much for clicking on my fic!! I hope you like it!!

Sam groaned when he saw the message on his phone. It was technically an invite, but when it was from his parents, it was never an invite. It was only Thanksgiving, to any normal person that wouldn't be at all intimidating, nor something you would be desperate to avoid, but family holidays were never fun in the Winchester family.

John and Mary had a particular idea about how their sons would turn out, and they didn’t like reminders about how neither of them had actually turned out like that.

Reminders such as conversations about Sam’s job, Dean living two states away, both of their lack of kids.

Oh and, you know, Dean’s husband.

Cas still came to all these family meetups, he always said that he had agreed to stay with Dean through the good and the bad, and that meant he refused to leave Dean to bear these alone. John and Mary never said anything about the fact Cas was a guy - not to Cas or Sam anyway, Sam was actually pretty sure he had overheard at least four separate conversations which involved either Mary or John trying to convince Dean to divorce Cas and settle down with a nice girl. Sam was actually surprised that Dean still came to these holidays when this happened every time - however they were both cold to Cas, avoiding him at all cost and doing their best to just ignore he even existed.

It was, awkward at the very least, traumatising at the most. There is nothing worse than watching his parents shun the only person he’d ever seen make Dean smile quite the way he did when Cas was there. He always looked like Cas had hung the moon, and Cas looked back in just the same way. They protected each other, loved each other, and stuck by each other's side throughout everything, including John and Mary’s numerous plots to split them up. It wasn’t as bad now they were married, but back when Dean first introduced Cas to them, they were persistent in their attempts to ruin everything.

He pulled his phone out, pulling up the group chat he had with Cas and Dean, sending off a quick text.

Sam >> **You got the Thanksgiving ‘invite’ yet?**

He only had to wait a few minutes before a reply came through, his phone buzzing on the counter he had dumped it on so he could cook himself some food. It was only pasta so once he had put the water in the pan he leaned over to grab his phone and see what had been said.

Dean << **Yup, got asked if I was coming alone this year.**

Dean << **When I reminded him that my husband would be coming, as he does every year, he replied with, ‘oh yes’**

Dean << **Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh yes I forgot you had a husband?**

Cas << **Dean, calm down, it’s okay**

Cas << **I’ll be home in 20 minutes**

Sam smiled when he saw that message. Cas always seemed able to calm his brother down, especially when it was Dean’s righteous rage over their parent’s awful treatment of Cas.

Dean << **Okay, back to the previous conversation**

Dean << **You bringing anyone this year Sammy?**

Sam smiled, knowing that this question was inevitable.

Sam >> **Not this year**

Sam >> **Maybe next year if everything continues going well with Jess**

Dean << **Please mention that at Thanksgiving, might get mom and dad off my ass if they know that you have a possible girl.**

Sam >> **We’ll see, if they are being particularly bad then I will make sure to bring it up**

Cas << **Well usefulness aside, I hope things do work out with Jess**

Cas << **From what you’ve told us she sounds like a lovely girl**

Sam grinned, happy to see that his brothers agreed with his life choices, even if he wasn’t certain he could count on his parents to agree. They were already annoyed enough at him for going into law instead of business like John had wanted, and although Mary would probably approve of Jess, as soon as she found out that Jess was bisexual that opinion would probably change. Mary and John had never been a fan of anything LGBT+, they did their best to ignore their own son’s bisexuality - the only times they brought it up was to insult Dean, saying he would definitely cheat on Castiel with a girl at some point, saying he was incapable of commitment and everything along that line - so Sam doubted they would be very happy for him to bring another one into the family.

Sam >> **Thanks Cas**

Sam >> **My pasta’s nearly ready, but I’ll talk to you soon.**

Cas << **Goodbye Sam**

Cas << **Talk to you soon.**

Dean << **Later bitch**

Sam >> **Jerk**

Sam’s timer went off at that moment so he left his phone in order to drain his pasta, trying to ignore the looming threat of Thanksgiving and focus on school and Jess and basically anything else.

Thanksgiving was never fun, and he very much doubted this year would be any different.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam was wrong.

Sam was so very wrong.

This year was nothing like every other year.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam approached the door to his parents' house like he was approaching a lion’s den. Mainly because that was basically what he was doing. He may be the favourite child - mainly by default, Dean had a husband and Sam was the only other child - but to be honest that just made things worse. One of their parents would constantly try to use Sam’s life to insult Dean, which just hurt. He cared about his brother and hated when their parents talked down to him.

He hadn’t even knocked before the door was flung open, Mary barrelling out to hug Sam, already gushing about how much she had missed him and how Dean and ‘his guest’ were already in the kitchen and on and on. He smiled politely and answered her questions as he slowly shifted them backwards, muttering something about getting a drink so that Mary could let him go.

“Hey Sammy!” Dean called as soon as Sam walked into the kitchen, pulling him into a tight hug for just a moment before his no chick flicks moments rule - Cas must be an exception because they were always having chick flick moments - kicked in and he turned back to the pie he was baking. “Good to see you.”

“Missed you two,” Sam replied, turning to hug Cas. “How was the drive? How’ve mom and dad been so far?”

“Drive was good,” Dean said, “mom and dad have been how they always are, but this year we have an ace up our sleeves.”

“Yes, Cas,” Sam laughed, “You always have him, though it’s a bit rude to keep him in your sleeve.”

Cas rolled his eyes but was grinning, so clearly he thought that Sam was at least slightly clever. “We have a plan,” he clarified, “though it does include me so maybe Dean’s analogy worked.”

“What is this mystical plan?” Sam asked, but he just got a wink in return before both men turned back to their cooking.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam didn’t notice anything that would equate to any kind of great plan for the entire time the food was being cooked. In fact the only thing noticeable that happened the entire time was when Mary walked in to check how the food was coming along and found Dean and Cas making out in the middle of the kitchen. Other than that, literally nothing happened.

But then they placed all the food in the dining room and set the table, and every time Dean and Cas placed something down they would kiss.

And then again when they served the food.

And when they sat down.

And when everyone said what they were thankful for.

Every free moment when they were not talking or eating, they were kissing.

At first Sam was shocked and a little horrified. Sure, he had no problems with Cas and Dean kissing, but this was just too much kissing. But then, seeing Mary’s face when she saw them, he realised something. They were doing it on purpose.

This was their plan.

Annoy John and Mary with too much kissing until they had to either accept that they were together, or never invite them to a family event again.

Sam grinned, leaning back in his chair and looking forward to seeing how this turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Kudos and comments give me life!!  
> Have an awesome week!!


End file.
